13 de Setiembre
by Bella-de-Cullen
Summary: -Bella…Bella…- murmuro una voz desde el fondo del bosque., se me hacía muy familiar, era aterciopelada, como la de… -Quien eres?- no pude evitar preguntar -Bella…-no me respondio-Falta poco…-Me estaba desesperando. Entonces vi salir una sombra de alli
1. Chapter 1

13 de Setiembre

Prologo:

-_Bella…Bella…- _murmuro una voz desde el fondo del bosque. La voz sonaba tan dulce, era pegadiza, se me hacía muy familiar, era aterciopelada, como…como la de…

_-Te estaré esperando Bella…ya es poco tiempo lo que falta..._

-Quien eres?- no pude evitar preguntar

-Bella…- no me respondió, pero para que me quería?-Falta poco…-poco? Me estaba desesperando. Entonces vi salir una sombra, muy conocida para mí.

-Tú- dije en un susurro inaudible


	2. Chapter 2

_(Todos los personajes le pertenecen a SM yo solo creo la historia)_

Capitulo 1:

BIP BIP BIP

-mmm…

Era Jueves por la mañana, James me iba a venir a recoger, aun recuerdo como lo conocí…fue muy raro, yo estaba en Victoria´s Secret escogiendo un nuevo pijama cuando lo vi a lo lejos con mi amiga Victoria, desde allí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Me levante con toda la flojera del mundo para poder cambiarme, tome lo primero que encontré y me fui directo a darme una deliciosa ducha de agua fría.

Ya cambiada fui escaleras abajo para prepararme el desayuno, en medio de las escaleras no pude evitar caerme como era costumbre estos últimos días, me golpee mi trasero que cuando me levante me empezó a doler como a los mil infiernos. Me di cuenta que había jalado con migo la foto de mis padres unos días antes a que fallecieran, sentí como abundantes lagrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos pero trate de evitarlas, como ya estaba acostumbrada logre controlarlas, aunque siempre me iban costando mas y mas.

Cuando ya mi respiración se volvió normal luego del llanto, fui a la cocina para hacer mis ricos huevos revueltos con café, lo hice lo más rápido que pude, en ese instante sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Quien?

Nadie respondió, haci que fui rápidamente hacia la puerta para averiguar quién era, abrí la puerta, y como supuse no había nadie, solo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para entrar, baje la mirada y me di cuenta que había una hoja en el suelo, decía:

_\PARA BELLA, "MI" BELLA_

Ok, eso es muy raro, Mi Bella?, enserio? Quien hace este tipo de bromas pesadas?, aunque me parecía estúpido la curiosidad me gano y termine desdoblando la hoja.

_Hola Bella, como has estado, yo creo que bien, solo te digo que falta solamente 2 meses exactos querida mía, y no trates de escapar porque no podrás, es tu destino y lo cumplirás de la manera más exquisitamente posible, Cuídate mi virginal humana._

_Atte: ¿?_

Quien su sano juicio hizo esta tontería?.

-Maldito Imbécil!- no pude evitar gritar, haci me podría desahogar un poco, pero cuando termine de decir mi estruendoso grito un viento fulminantemente frio recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, me hizo estremecer como nunca.

Entre corriendo a casa.

-Ok eso sí dio miedo- dije para mí misma en voz alta, en eso unos toques de claxon me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-Bella!- oh rayos! Me olvide que James iba a venir a recogerme

-Ya voy!- logre articular dando el último sorbo a mi café

Cogí mi mochila y mi casaca y Salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba James.

-Hola Bella

-Hola James, como has estado?

-Ahí, ahí

-se te oye preocupado, estas bien?

-Sí, es que hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer-explico

-Bueno, ok, entonces vamos

-Vamos

Como buen amigo que es me abrió la puerta delantera del lado del copiloto del auto, para que pudiera subir, le hice un gesto con la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento y subí.

Llegamos al instituto y me di cuenta que todos los estudiantes nos miraban, instintivamente mis mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo escarlata, entonces sentí la mano de James en mi cintura, por eso todos nos veían.

Volví a sentir el mismo frio de la mañana volver a recorrer su mismo camino

_-Bella…_

Alguien me llamo y pare en seco, empecé a buscar con mi cabeza de donde provenía la voz.

-Bella te estoy hablando

-o si perdón James que decías?

-Que al final de las clases tengo que decirte algo importante…más bien preguntarte- rectificó

-Ok y James…

-Si?- pregunto como si nada

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me tomes por la cintura como si fuera tu novia

-Pero Bella…

-Nada James ya hablamos de eso

-Ok, no hare nada que te incomode, pero lo de la tarde sigue en pie

-Está bien, pero enserio ya suéltame- gracias a Dios me quito la mano de la cintura y el frio que me recorría desapareció, siempre cuando me tomaba así me sentía cohibida y no me gustaba eso.

_-Bien Bella, eres muy decidida me gusta eso, notablemente eres la "elegida"_

Otra vez, volví a oír esa ya famosa voz, pero esta vez la oí mas cerca, como si estuviera detrás de mí y casi por instinto me voltee para ver si había alguien allí y para mi mala suerte no había nadie.

Las clases pasaron volando entre el almuerzo y las últimas horas. Saliendo del aula de Bioquímica vi a James esperando por mí en mi casillero, se le veía nerviosísimo haci que decidí acercarme a él.

-James- dije su nombre en forma de saludo

-Bella, eh, no hay mucho tiempo, ven sígueme

Tomo rumbo hacia el bosque que había al lado de la escuela y lo seguí.

Nos detuvimos en un árbol más grande que los otros, había un columbio colgado en una de sus ramas pero no había nadie, el lugar estaba desierto y un poco oscuro porque las hojas del árbol tapaban la luz.

-James, para que me trajiste aquí?

-Bella, yo…

-Tú que James? Dime- no me respondió-Dime!- nada- maldición James dime!

-Me gustas!- que dijo que?

-Qué?- pregunte incrédula

-Que me gustas Bella! Me gustas- sin decir nada mas tomo me tomo por la nuca y me beso, yo no quería ese beso, yo no sentía nada por él.

Trate de empujarlo pero nada, su lengua abrió paso en mi boca recorriéndola por completa sin mi permiso.

-James suéltame!- logre decir cuando su boca bajaba por mi cuello

En eso sentí como una corriente de aire empujaba a James lejos de mí.

Oí un gruñido proveniente de donde acababa de venir el viento, eso me causo unos escalofríos que me hicieron ahogar un grito.

Me di media vuelta para buscar a James y no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Bella!- lo oí gritar, se le oía desesperado

_-_James!, silencio absoluto, nadie respondió

_-Ja ja ja, hay Bella, Bella, Bella, no cuidaste esa linda boquita tuya, pero no te preocupes, hay que hacer como si lo que acaba de ocurrir nunca ocurrió, solamente te digo algo…cuida tu Virginidad. _

Qué? Mi virginidad? Que tiene que ver con esto?, varias preguntas inundaron mi mente y no pude dar respuesta a ninguna.

Salí corriendo en busca de ayuda. Nada. No había nadie…subí a mi pick up que mi padre dulcemente, nótese el sarcasmo, trajo a la escuela y fui de frente a la estación de policía.

Ellos tomaron nota de todo de lo que les redacte y fueron al bosque en busca de algunas pistas del desaparecimiento de James, y al proveniente de la voz…

Me dijeron que me fuera directo a mi casa y no dude en hacerles caso.

Ya en mi casa, subí a mi habitación con paso apurado por el miedo que sentía. Cuando llegue me cambie y me metí a la cama pensando en cada cosa que me paso en el bosque.

No me di cuenta que después de uno segundos de tortúrame pensando en la persona de la "voz misteriosa" caí en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

(Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M yo solo creo la historia)

Chico Nuevo:

Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol atravesando por mi ventana. En toda la noche no tuve detalles sobre James y aunque me hubiesen llamado, no lo hubiese escuchado, me había quedado profundamente dormida.

Me cambie y baje a desayunar, como James no estaba me tuve que ir caminando.

Llegue a la escuela muerta de frío, digamos que caminar bajo el cielo de Forks en mediados de Agosto no era muy agradable que digamos y para rematar mi carro estaba averiado.

Entrando al salón me encontré con Mike, un compañero mío desde hace un año.

-Bells!- saludó

-Mike, como estas?- digamos que no quería conversar con él, no tenia ánimos, pero no podía ser maleducada.

-Bien, te enteraste lo de James?- que chismoso!

-Mike…yo estuve ahí- respondí secamente

.Oh…lo siento Bella- y me abrazó, quede aturdida, no tenía en mente que iba a hacer eso, pero cuando iba a devolverle el abrazo, para que quede claro solamente por educación, un trueno apareció en la ventana que me hizo saltar y alejarme de Mike.

-Tranquila Bella, que paso?

-No nada tranquilo- en eso sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, instinto voltie sobresaltada, ahogando un grito.

-Bella!- se le oía también un poco alterado- etas…?- no lo deje terminar

-Perdón, perdón…si, si estoy bien solo que...- cuando iba a acabar entro el profesor de Biología, el Sr. Banner.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo cordialmente

-Buenos días profesor- respondimos a coro

-Chicos quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, sé que es algo raro que entre casi al final del año, pero por este caso hicimos una excepción.-EXCEPCIÓN?, parece que aquel alumno es alguien "especial" para hacer una excepción- chicos él es el , Sr Cullen pase por favor, su asiento es el que se encuentra dos sillas atrás que el de la ...

Sinceramente no me importaba como era el chico nuevo, me daba igual y con tan solo oír los suspiros de mis compañeras quería decir que era guapo…MUY guapo.

Sentí que paso por mi lado, con la mirada puesta en mí y con las justas logre oír lo que dijo:

_-Buenos días Bella_

Esa voz, ya la había oído antes, esa condenada voz…, sin poder evitarlo me voltie por donde se dirigía y parece que notó mi mirada, ya que lo vi mirarme de reojo y no sé si fui yo o las luces están dejando estragos en mis ojos ya que pude ver que uno de sus ojos era color rojo sangre con aureolas negras, eso si me hizo estremecer.

Trate de mostrar atención a la clase, pero me fue imposible…sentí una mirada que parecía…parecía…como la que sentí en el bosque.

Me voltie para ver de dónde provenía la mirada, y me encontré con la profunda mirada de Edward, si es que así se llamaba.

Esta vez sus ojos eran de color verde intenso que parecía que pudiera ver el alma por la profundidad de su mirada. No me había detenido a observarlo bien y gracias a eso entendí a mis compañeras.

El tal "Edward" era muy, pero muy guapo, hasta creo que se le quedaba corto. Tenía el pelo cobrizo despeinado, parecía que decía "acabo de tener sexo" y eso era muy sexy. Era de estatura promedia, como 1.85cm y tenía un escultural cuerpo, claro no muy exagerado pero era justo todo lo que una chica quiere… y ni hablar de sus labios, eran rellenitos y rosados, eran tan bien formados y resaltados que te invitaban a pecar.

La clase termino y Edward y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra ni una sola vez. Llegué a mi casillero y volví a oír la misma voz.

_-Bella… estoy tan cerca de ti que no se si podre aguantar, la espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo querida…_

Cada vez que oía esa voz me hacia sobresaltar, no pude aguantar la curiosidad y aunque el miedo me mataba, lo ignoré y voltie.

-AH!- solté un gritito- Edward…- logre tranquilizar mi respiración, cuando voltie no creí ver a Edward allí parado detrás de mí y ni siquiera lo sentí venir, y mucho menos lo vi.

-Hola Bella.- me mostró una sonrisa torcida que si no hubiera sido porque desvié la mirada me hubiera derretido allí mismo, y su voz… era aterciopelada era como música para cualquier oído humano.

-Tú co-como sabes mi-mi nombre- no pude evitar tartamudear tartamudear, sé que es un poco estúpido pero me era inevitable controlar mi voz.

-Como puedes preguntar eso?, si nos conocemos muy bien, bueno diría que te conozco más que bien- más que bien?, si nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

-Qu-que?

-Nada olvídalo, pronto te enteraras, confía en mí.

-OK- nunca he estado tan aturdida como ahora

-Confías en mí?- confiar en él?, confío en él?

-No sé porque pero…sí- no puedo creer que confíe en él, si recién lo acabo de conocer

-Que bien, me alegro, bueno creo que nuestro comienzo de hoy no ha sido el adecuado, así que… hola me llamo Edward Cullen- comienzo de hoy? Este hombre me llena de preguntas.

-Be-Bella Swan

-Lose Bella, lo sé- todavía se hace el sabelotodo- bueno Bella, será mejor que me vaya, solo te digo que tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

-Tal vez?

-Tal vez- afirmó, vi como desaparecía entre la multitud de gente que había. Este chico era muy extraño, pero sentía que… que era…

-Bella!

-Jacob!- dije abrazándolo- cómo estás?

-Bien Bella y tú?

-Bien, has crecido Jacob? Hace 5 meses que no te veo

-Bueno en realidad, si crecí Bella, ya no soy el mismo pequeño de antes.

-Lo se Jacke tu ya no eres un niño- Jacob era mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños nos conocíamos, pero el se fue hace 5 meses para visitar a su madre que acababa de fallecer.

-Bueno he…Bella, me preguntaba si…

-Sí que Jacke?- no me gusta que dejen la frase incompleta

-No nada olvídalo

-Jacob…- le advertí

-Enserio olvídalo

-Ok bueno, mejor me voy adiós Jacob- me despedí de él y luego me dirigí a mi casa

Cuando entré a mi casa el teléfono sonó

-Aló?

-Bella, tengo poco tiempo por favor ayúdame, me tienen atrapado, he logrado conseguir el Teléfono, pero necesito tu ayuda, mira escúchame bien, tienes que…BELLA!

-James!

_-Bella, Bella, Bella… que vamos a hacer con tu amigo…?_

-Déjalo ir!- estaba desesperada, como no estarlo, el que tenían secuestrado era a uno de mis mejores amigos.

_-No lo creo_

-Que te ha hecho él para que le hagas esto?

_-Te besó Bella… y nadie te besa, nadie que no sea yo._

-Qué?...- nadie respondió, colgué el teléfono y me encerré en mi cuarto, cerré todas las ventanas y la puerta con seguro. Luego de ese acontecimiento caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté como a las 3:00am, gracias al teléfono que volvió a sonar.

-Qué?- mas irritada no pude sonar

-Bella soy yo

-OH hola Jacke no fue mi intención- le respondí con la pura verdad

-Bells perdón por despertarte a estas horas de la madrugada es que no podía mas con la pregunta que te he querido hacer desde hace 5 meses atrás…- pregunta, que pregunta?

-No te preocupes he… que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-No preguntar, más bien afirmar…eh Bella, yo…

-Tú qué Jacke?- no dijo nada- tu qué Jacke?- ya me estaba irritando…-MALDICIÓN JACOB TÚ QUE?

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti- y con eso la línea se cortó y las luces se apagaron.

-Jacob!

Creí que las luces se habían ido por falta de pago, así que aproveche en volverme a dormir.

Nota mental:

Nunca más preguntar que me querían decir cuando dejen la frase incompleta.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, yo solo creo la historia)_

Capitulo 3:

Sueños:

-Bella! Ayúdame por favor!

-James, donde estas!

-Bosque! Bosque! Bosque!...- las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza

-Quien te tiene allí?

-Tu… tu amigo Ed- y la voz desapareció, con el vino la oscuridad

-James!- me levante gritando por el sueño que acababa de tener, esto se ha vuelto una gran pesadilla, primero James y luego Jacob, todo esto es por mi grandísima culpa.

Vi mi reloj, eran las 7:00am, por suerte hoy era Sábado y no había clases. Podía estar más tranquila, como el sueño se me fue gracias a la pesadilla diaria decidí bajar a prepararme el desayuno.

Tomé chocolate con leche y mi pan de huevo revuelto, no quería hacer tanta cosa, estaba de mal humor y cuando me pongo así no me da ganas de hacer algo.

Para quitarme los humos decidí ir a Port Angels para comprar unas cosas que le debo a una amiga.

Cuando llegue a Port Angels me encontré con Alice en una de las tiendas… yo tenía como unas 3 bolsas y ella como unas 18. Como ambas estábamos cansadas decidimos ir al Starbucks Cafe.

-Bueno Alice como te seguía contando, todo pasó tan rápido…

-Bella, pero como pasó?, el sueño, la desaparición de James, la llamada de Jacob, el chico nuevo, la carta, por Dios Bella todo eso te pasa a ti, con las justas puedes respirar e ir de compras que sinceramente son las cosas más importantes en una vida, a parte de la familia claro, he ir de compras y…

-Alice respira por favor!- no puedo creer que dijo todo eso sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-Perdón Bella pero… es que todo esto es completamente extraño… a nadie le a pasado algo parecido.

-Bueno, parece que soy la excepción

-Sí pero, es peligroso amiga… y si te pasa algo…?

-No lo creo, a todas las personas que le pasaron algo fueron a las personas que estaban cerca de mí

-Hay Bella y si me pasa algo a mí?- gritó, se le oía muy asustada

-Alice! Casi a todos los que le ha pasado eran hombres, James y Jacob, por ejemplo, he estado con Ángela y no le ha sucedido nada.

_-Bella…_

-Alice oíste!

-Oír que Bella?

-Maldición, me estoy volviendo loca- pensé en voz alta

_-Poco…, poco…_

-Alice, mejor me voy- quería salir de allí, YA!

-Ok me llamas cuando llegues, esta bien?

-Ok, chau Alice

-Bye Bella, con cuidado!- salí corriendo del café, por suerte conseguí un bus cerca y lo tomé.

Me dejaron en la esquina de mi casa y desde ahí caminé.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me di cuenta que había una cajita que decía:

Para: Bella Swan

De: -_-

Abrí la cajita decidida y me encontré con un conjunto de lencería color negro de Victoria´s Secret con encaje en la parte superior y debajo de aquel había una nota.

_Bella:_

_Este es un regalo de mi parte, pronto lo vas a poner en uso, créeme que lo harás, además, ya te lo quiero ver puesto, seguro que se te verá como una Diosa._

-Una Diosa?, sí claro se me vería ridícula, además ni me lo pienso poner- Ya van 2 notas que me han dejado y tengo dos preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza

N1- Como llego la cajita dentro de mi casa?

N2- Quien me ha enviado las dos caratas?

Deje la cajita con la lencería en la mesa de la sala y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Eran las 6:00pm haci que tomé mi laptop y empecé a escribirle una carta a mi tío Phil, no lo veo hace más de dos meses, desde el funeral de mis padres.

Terminé de escribir y fui a prepararme la cena, me cocine unos ricos ravioles de champiñones, cuando los terminé de devorar, lleve el plato a la fregadera y cuando iba a salir, no sé porque cogí la cajita que deje en la mesa y la subí con migo a mi cuarto era como una fuerza que me impulsaba a ponérmela.

Me fui al baño, me lave las manos, la cara y los dientes, me di una ducha de sales frutales con mi pijama de las princesas de Disney, desdoble las fundas de mi cama y luego me quede dormida.

Estaba en las entradas del bosque donde desapareció James buscando respuestas cobre el tema.

_-Bella… Bella…-_ murmuró una voz desde el fondo del bosque.

No podía dejar de oír esa hermosa voz tan suave que se me hacia conocida, era tan aterciopelada que por un minuto pensé que la voz era de…

_-Te estaré esperando Bella… Falta menos de lo que piensas_

-Quien eres?- no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta

_-Bella…_- no me respondió, pero… para que me quería?

_-Falta poco…-_poco?, poco para qué?, la me estaba irritando.

Entonces vi salir a una sombra de un hombre que parecía… se parecía a…

-Tú- fije en un susurro que pareció inaudible

En eso un fuerte sonido de un camión me despertó trayéndome al mundo real, con el susto Salí saltando de la cama, trastabillándome con mis pantuflas y como era habitual me caí al suelo. Por suerte no me golpee nada, así que me puse de pie, me coloque mi bata y camine hacia el baño con la ropa que escogí para la escuela.

Luego de cambiarme, me preparé un delicioso desayuno conformado por un rico jugo de naranja y un muffin… era lo único que se me apetecía después del sueño raro que tuve.

Cuando iba en mi carro ya arreglado a la escuela, iba recordando todo lo ocurrido en el estúpido sueño, ni lo podía llamar sueño, era como una pesadilla.

Solamente recuerdo como estaba en un bosque completamente oscuro, yo estaba parada en medio de aquel y alrededor estaban los arboles que se movían con el viento abrasador, luego recuerdo que aparecía un joven con ropa blanca y un cabello cobrizo, desde ahí no recuerdo absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro.

Estaba en la escuela, en la hora de Geografía nos llamaron al auditorio, el director nos quería comunicar algo importante.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en las graderías del gimnasio, todos los estudiantes estaban murmurando sobre el anuncio del director.

Unos decían que iban a expulsar a varios alumnos en particular, otros decían que iba a venir algún actor de películas (en ese grupo se encontraban el sequito de Tanya o como yo las llamaba, el sequito de zorras), y los tontos de la banda decían que iba a ver un nuevo campeonato para ellos y que les iban a regalar nuevos instrumentos. La reunión duró exactamente una hora, la noticia era que se había malogrado el baño de los chicos, haci que tendrán que compartir con nosotras hasta que puedan arreglarlo.

No sé exactamente porque pero empecé a buscar a Edward y me di cuenta que el ya me estaba mirando…como…como si me fuera a… a comer con la mirada.

Se encontraba a dos sillas detrás de mi junto con Mike, "mi acosador", y Tyler un tipo que digamos… no me caía muy bien.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y para colmo me quede perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes, eran tan profundos, tan cálidos, tan acogedores…

El Director me llamo la atención y aunque no quería tuve que despegar mis ojos de su penetrante mirada, luego nos hicieron pasar a los salones, tocaba Música, así que iba a poder estar tranquila, GRACIAS DIOS!

En mitad de la clase decidí irme al baño, a despejarme un poco de todo eso de la melodía y el ritmo, sinceramente no es lo mío.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del baño de chicas recordé que lo íbamos a compartir con los chicos, mejor entro con cuidado.

-Hola Bella- porque ahora me tengo que encontrar con él?

**Bueno chicas se que nunca he dejado notas de autor pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.**

**Gracias por seguirme en mi nueva historia, espero que cumpla sus expectativas, y gracias por los reviews y a las que son mis lectoras fantasmales no es nada malo que dejen sus comentarios xD**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la historia las aceptare gustosa.**

**Saludos**

**Dani ;)**

**PD: Sorry por las faltas ortográficas xD**


	5. nota de autor

**Nota de autor**

Chicas Sorry esta semana no podre subir capitulo, les prometo q la proxy semana si la subiré… besos


	6. Chapter 5

_(Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, yo solo creo la historia)_

Capitulo 4:

Encuentro ocasional:

-Hola- Edward estaba parado justo detrás de mí, muy cerca para mi gusto- un momento- lo miré de arriba abajo 2 veces procesando lo que acababa de ver… TREMENDO cuerpo de Adonis, DIOS con unos bíceps bien marcados y una exquisita piel blanca- porque es-estas solo c-con una toalla- JODER! Porque tuve que tartamudear?

-Acaso no prestaste atención Bella… vamos a compartir baño, también la duchas- parece que enserio estaba muy distraída porque esa parte de la noticia nunca la oí, NUNCA… o si?- y tu vas a ser mi pareja.

-QUE YO QUE?!- enserio estaba escuchando bien?

-Lo que oíste, serás mi compañera de ducha- se quedó callado un momento y luego agregó- y también de…

-Espera espera espera, retrocede- dije desesperadamente- como que vamos a ser compañeros de ducha?

-El profesor nos asigno, así que yo la utilizo los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes y tú los Martes y los Jueves, ok?- no tiene derecho a mandarme nada!

-No te pienso hacer caso!- exploté

-Lo harás quieras o no- respondió con tono demandante y luego se fue a los cambiadores.

Luego del incidente del baño, regrese a mi sitio de la clase y allí pasé el resto de horas que quedaban para poder irme a mi reconfortante casa.

Subí a mi pick up y fue por la carretera que ya conocía por experiencia

Un cartero me esperaba en la entrada de mi casa con una caja grande, forrada con un papel morado y como decorativo un moño color negro.

-Buenas, Usted es la ?

-Si soy yo- casi sin voz por la sorpresa, casi nunca me llegaban cosas por correo y mucho menos un regalo.

-Tengo el encargo de entregarle este paquete de parte del , por favor firme aquí-yo no conozco a ningún Michael, tal vez será un amigo de mi padre que no se enteró de la noticia, así que no le preste importancia y firme-

Cuando se fue el cartero, subí tranquilamente a mi cómoda habitación y cuando iba a abrir la caja mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Aló?

_-Hola Bella_

-Quien eres?

-_Te gustó mi regalo?-_así que él me mandó la caja

-Tú eres Michael?

_-No, pero soy alguien mucho mejor que el tal "Michael"-_odio que no respondan mis preguntas

-Pero quien rayos eres?, que quie..

_-Ponte mi regalo_-QUE?

-Qué?

_-Ponte mis dos regalos Bella, sino creo que tendré que hacer algo que no quiero hacer por tu bien_

-No me lo pienso poner! Tu no me mandas!- en eso empezó a correr un frío viento, tan fuerte que logró abrir mi ventana, corrí hacia ella y logré cerrarla- Esta bien pero para!- y el viento paró

_-Bien hazlo ahora_- colgué el teléfono, harta de ese "jueguito" y me tiré a mi cama- _crees que te puedes librar de mi tan fácilmente?_

Se volvió a abrir la ventana, pero ahora con el viento también entraban gotas de lluvia, sino acababa con esto mi casa se iba a inundar.

Haci que para evitar cualquier desastre, abrí de golpe la caja encontrándome con unas sabanas blancas que… sabanas blancas?

-Sabanas blancas?

_-Si mi reina, sabanas blancas, quiero que las tengas en tu mochila el 13 de Setiembre_-bueno, sinceramente con todo lo que dijo, pensé que iba a haber otra cosa "peor" dentro.

-El 13 de Setiembre?... en mi- mi cumpleaños?- pregunté tartamudeando

_-Si, en tu cumpleaños, te daré el mejor regalo del mundo, todo lo que una chicas quiere y claro tu también me darás un preciado regalo_- dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Yo no soy cualquier chica- contraataque testarudamente.

_-Lo sé querida, lo sé desde el momento en que naciste_

En eso sentí que me dieron un delicado beso en los labios

-Por qué hiciste eso?- critique

_-Pronto te acostumbraras… pronto_- y todos mis nervios desaparecieron cuando sentí que toda mi habitación se quedó en silencio.

Me di una ducha helada, aunque sabía que me podría enfermar, no me importó. Como estaba muy cansada me puse mi pijama para dormir temprano, como eran ya las 6:00pm me metí a la cama y me acosté.

Me quedé dormida rápidamente, después de lo sucedido cualquiera estaría feliz de sumergirse en la inconsciencia. En otras palabras m i vida se esta volviendo un asco.

Me desperté luego de 4 horas para tomar un vaso de agua y volverme a dormir.

Estuve despierta como a las 5:00am para poder irme al instituto, sinceramente no quería ir y encontrarme con él, no lo quiero ver. Lo único que me ayuda a tranquilizarme un poco es tratar de no acordarme nada de lo de ayer.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Edward ni bien puse un pie en la puerta de la escuela.

-Hola

-Por qué estás tan callada?- estaba que se le quería escapar una sonrisa por sus labios y para colmo, me veía como un pedazo de carne, nunca ví esa mirada en otros muchachos, pero igual no me gusta.

-Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada-PAM! ALLI! JUSTO ALLI! Se le escapó una de sus sonrisas mostrando todos sus blancos dientes

-¡RING!- sonó el timbre

Me iba a decir algo más, pero me dirigí a mi clase dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Justo entrando al salón…

-Por qué te escapas Bella?- me preguntó ÉL, como llegó tan rápido? Si me fui por el único camino que hay y no lo ví por ningún lado- no te he hecho nada ni…- se acercó a mi oído lentamente y luego susurró- _ni obligado a nada, o si?_- esa voz… esa maldita voz, la oí venir de él, lo juro.

-Edward tú…?- lo oí maldecir a lo bajo y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración se fue

No lo volví a ver hasta la hora de almuerzo, se le veía algo molesto, su cara estaba casi roja por la rabia, levantó su mirada y me vio, le sostuve la mirada lo más que pude, no iba a dejar que me asuste, aunque en sus ojos se veía fuego, un fuego difícil de apagar.

Me asombró cuando fue él el que abandonó la guerra de miradas que teníamos hace unos pocos segundos, lo seguí mirando hasta que salió de la cafetería.

Me daba curiosidad saber por qué estaba tan enojado, no había razón.

Desde en ese entonces ya no lo he vuelto a ver en ningún lado, ni en las clases ni en la salida.

Llegué agotada por todo lo sucedido en el día y en el baño…. Como pude ver a tres chicos en toallas menores, TRES! Y me resbalé también TRES veces gracias a la poco agua que salía de la parte inferior del caño, todo un gran desastre.

Comí unos ricos tallarines rojos con rabanito que dejé preparado ayer con un vaso de mi refresco favorito: Maracuyá.

Me quedé viendo la tele hasta altas horas de la noche, ya con sueño decidí subir.

Y a en mi cuarto, bañada, cambiada y alimentada, me dispuse a ir al ordenador para hacer los deberes del instituto y luego ir a la cama para quedarme profundamente dormida.

_-Mes y medio más Bella_- alguien me susurró en el oído

Estaba en un cuarto blanco, TODO era blanco, por las ventanas se veían árboles que se movían por el viento, así que descifré q me encontraba en el bosque de las afuera de Forks.

-Dónde estoy?

-_Mes y medio_- volvió a repetir la aterciopelada voz, no entendía por que cada rato repetía la misma frase si en mes y medio es 13 de Setiembre y pues… un momento… en m es y medio es mi cumpleaños, no me di cuenta de eso y hace medio mes atrás me mandaron la carta, ahora todas las piezas encajan.

_-Así que te acordaste de la carta?- _como sabía eso? Leía las mentes?

-Como sabes eso?

_-Por que puedo leer tu mente querida mía_

-Hay por favor no digas tonterías- se que no es lo correcto pero ya estaba entrando en confianza.

_-Lo dije, pero tú lo pensaste_- maldición!

-Ya que no podemos "hablar", por que enviaste la carta? El regalo de… tu sabes de que, por que las sabanas… que quieres de mi!

_-Tú sabes lo que quiero_

-NO, NO LO SÉ!- grité

_-Bueno pues pronto lo sabrás_

-DIMELO!

_-Chau Bella, dulces sueños_- se despidió

Me levanté toda exaltada y muy asustada, trate de asumir todo lo que me ha estado pasando este último mes y me di cuenta que mi vid cambió drásticamente.

Sé que suena sádico pero… estoy esperando con ansias el 13 de Setiembre.

-L o se chicas no tengo perdón, pero de ahora en adelante reanudaré el fic ;) espero q valga reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 6

_(Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, yo solo creo la historia)_

Capitulo 5:

Presentimientos:

Cuando volví a la escuela el día siguiente del sueño estuve, digamos, muy… ansiosa

No puedo creer como mi vida cambió de un momento a otro gracias a una estúpida carta que me envió un desconocido que parecía un acosador, casi siempre oía su deliciosa voz, deliciosa voz? Tan loca estoy como para alagar a esa voz que no me dejaba en paz y aunque suene una estupidez no quería que me dejara tranquila.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había un poco de agua en el piso y me resbalé.

Caí de rodillas por suerte llevaba un pantalón largo, pero dolió y mucho.

-Estas bien?

-Si gracias- levanté mi mirada y vi que el que me había ayudado a levantarme era Edward- como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Lo presentí

-Aja si claro- dije con sarcasmo- Me estabas siguiendo, admítelo- desde cuando soy tan suelta?

-Si lo admito, que?- a veces me asustaba MUCHO su sinceridad

-Na-na-nada

-Mucho mejor, amo tu timidez pero…- me miró con ojos, seductores?-También cuando sacas garras-que el QUÉ?- me imagino como serás en la ca…

-Hey Bella!- oí que me llamaban, voltie y vi a Jacob detrás de mi

-Jacob!- dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, escuché un gruñido atrás mío, aunque es imposible que Edward emita un gruñido por mi… o no?- Jacob-dije con voz severa- donde rayos has estado?, por que colgaste así la llamada?- dije desesperadamente.

Vi que Jacob desviaba la mirada hacia arriba, claramente hacia Edward, lo vi tensarse y luego respondió:

-No es que fue…solamente… una…-lo estaba pensando?- una broma- se le oía con un poco de susto, pero lo deje pasar.

-Bueno, pero nunca lo vuelvas a repetir, ok?- dije tratando de sonar molesta, pero en realidad estaba muy asustada-

-Está bien Bells… bueno me tengo que ir

-Ok Jacke, nos vemos más tarde

-No Bella, no me entendiste, me voy de Forks- como que se va?

-COMO QUE TE VAS DE FORKS?!- dije exaltada

-Billy consiguió un mejor trabajo, en Florida- una risa socarrona escapó de los labios de Edward, como lo supe?, pues voltie a verlo y estaba con una tremenda sonrisa.

-De que te ríes Edward?

-No de nada perdón- me quedé mirando sus ojos por un momento y vi un toque de diversión en ellos.

-Está bien-dije lo más tranquila posible

-Bueno me voy, adiós Bella _cuídate mucho, _Jacob buen viaje- le dedicó una mirada como diciendo "cuidado con lo que dices" y luego se fue.

Voltee para ver a Jake y ya no estaba, ok, eso me enfureció, se va sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Me fui llena de coraje hacia mi siguiente clase, por suerte no me tocaba con Edward, quería estar encerrada en mi propia burbuja.

Así pasó todo el día, no los volví a ver en todo el día, sinceramente no quería verlos hoy de nuevo.

Llegué a casa toda agotada, no me gustaba manejar cada rato, pero bueno, al menos llegué en buen estado.

_-Bella_- susurraron en mi oído

-Tú otra vez?- ya me estaba hartando de sus jueguecitos

-_Presiente Bella_- volvió a repetir en mi otro oído

-Presentí que te iba a volver a oír otra vez-dije dubitativa

Ya no me volvieron a responder, esto se estaba volviendo una rutina y aunque suene loco…me agradaba.

Me quedé viendo tele varias horas comiendo cereales con leche, normalmente la comía en el desayuno, pero me había dado un antojo inexplicable de ellas. En eso sonó mi celular.

-Habla Bella- dije con la boca media llena

-Bells? Soy yo Ángela- hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella, _"es una muy buena persona, debería frecuentarla"_ pensé.

-Ángela, hola! Como estas? Hace tiempo que no oía tu voz

-Si bueno te llamaba para…- se le escuchaba nerviosa y su voz era más tímida de lo normal

-Para qué Áng? Dime, puedes confiar en mí- dije lo más dulce posible

-Para… ir a Victoria´s Secret- soltó de sopetón. Victoria´s Secret? Por eso se avergonzaba?

-Claro Ángela no hay problema, pero para que quieres ir?- era algo obvio pero no podía evitar preguntar.

-Es que bueno… va a ser mi primera vez y… quería sorprender a…

-BEN!, Áng te acostaras con Ben!?- eso me tomó por sorpresa

-Si Bells tranquila, yo lo amo y se que el también me ama así que… me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera con él- ok hasta yo sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, y no era fiebre eso era seguro

-Bueno está bien te acompañaré

-Gracias Bella!, paso por ti en 15 minutos- se le oía agradecida, luego de eso colgó para poder cambiarse.

Seguí sus pasos y también me dirigí a mi dormitorio para poder elegir una ropa casual. Luego se buscar mucho decidí por un conjunto de polo de tiras blanco y un short a cuadros (negro y blanco), y de zapatos unas lindas sandalias negras con cartera a juego.

Justo como dijo en 15 minutos llego Ángela en su carro para ir a la tienda.

-Bella!

-Ángela!

-Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?- respondí dándole un efusivo abrazo

-Bien ahí, gracias por todo esto Bella

-No te preocupes Áng, haría cualquier cosa por una de mis mejores amigas

-Gracias!- dijo con toda la ternura del mundo- bueno, vamos!

-Vamos

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio y solo se escuchaba la música de fondo, era de piano, ella sabía qué tipo de música me gustaba.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos a la tienda indicada, Victoria's Secret

Entrando en la tienda vimos varias chicas buscando su conjunto de lencería perfecta, sinceramente, no creo que "eso" sea necesario, me parece una tontería.

-No son las cosas más "arrebatadoras" del mundo!?-dijo Áng posando sus ojos color caramelo en un conjunto purpura, lo admito, ese sí era muy bonito.

-Si claro-dije con un tono sarcástico, mucho para mi gusto.

-Bueno, me iré a probar algunos- aclaró en voz alta

-Ok

Cogió varias prendas y se fue al probador, para matar el tiempo, decidí también probarme algunos conjuntos, sentía como… no sé, algo me hacía querer comprar alguno.

-_Cómpralo Bella_- susurró la voz

No sé para qué quería que lo haga, si yo ya tenía uno, uno que me mandó el supuesto " "

Cogí el que más me gustó y lo compré, ni siquiera me lo había probado, menos mal que ya conocía mi talla. Ya con bolsa en mano, me fui a tomar un café, antes de eso, Ángela me había enviado un mensaje de que se iba a quedar un buen rato adentro.

Cuando terminé de tomar mi café, cogí mi bolsa para irme, cuando voltie ya no tenía mi bolsa de la tienda.

-Mierda- murmuré, si la tenía en la mano, donde rayos esta?

-Buscabas esto?-preguntó la aterciopelada voz de mi compañero de clase.

-Edward?- dije extrañada- como llegaste aquí? Por qué cogiste mi bolsa? como me encontraste? Viste algo de allí dentro?-comente exasperada- espero que no porque…

-Tranquila Bells- Bells? Desde cuando él me llama Bells?- estaba paseando porque no tenía nada que hacer, la cogí porque se iba a caer, te vi desde la parte de atrás del comedor y sí, vi tu conjunto- dijo respondiendo a todas mis preguntas_- y se te vera muy sexy con eso.._- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Tu dijiste eso?

-El qué?- odio cuando se hacen los idiotas

-Lo de muy… tu sabes- dije nerviosa y poniéndome colorada.

-A eso, pues sí, si lo dije- COMO!?

-Tú me has dado algún regalo o algo por el estilo- lo vi tensarse un poco y noté como iba apretando su mandíbula y su respiración iba poniéndose errática.

-No-dijo secamente-No te he enviado nada… aún- susurró lo último

-Ok entonces olvídalo-suspiré con rendición

-Bueno, este.. Bella

-Si?- pregunte curiosa

-Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el parque?-no suena mal, o si?

-Bueno…

-Ok vamos

Salimos del centro comercial y nos subimos a su Volvo plateado, era tan grande, que parecía que podrían entrar más de ocho personas. Edward puso un CD de música que reconocí al instante… Debussy y su canción…

-Claro de Luna es genial

-Sí, es mi canción favorita- dijo entusiasmado

-La mía también- respondí, no creí que Edward y yo íbamos a tener algo en común, es raro, pero es reconfortante saber que no eres la única persona a la que le gusta las canciones de piano.

En menos de cinco minutos, normalmente el viaje del centro comercial hasta el parque es de quince minutos, pero con Edward como conductor llegas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Siempre manejas así?- pregunté con voz temblorosa, estaba hiperventilando, nunca eh ido a tal velocidad en mi vida, y como era despistada no me di cuenta que estaba agarrada del asiento como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sonrió de lado, odio y amo esa sonrisa, le da un aire egocéntrico y dulce, creído y tierno, todo a la vez, en otras palabras su sonrisa es la más linda del mundo.

-Solamente cuando tengo que hacer algo importante

-En serio?- pregunté expectante

-No, en realidad no… me gusta la adrenalina- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ok- dije como si no fuera la gran cosa. Empezamos a caminar en silencio por un jardín muy verde, parecía como si brillase, era muy hermoso y con el crepúsculo, mejor aún…

Me llevó a tomar un helado, pedí de menta con chocolate, como siempre y para mi sorpresa (notase el sarcasmo) él también pidió lo mismo.

Pasaron las horas en tras bromas, risas y mucho helado, nos quedamos allí hasta más pasada las siete de la noche, hora que serraban la heladería, tuvimos que salir a rastras…, por nosotros, nos hubiéramos quedado hasta más noche.

-Son las 10pm

-Las 10!? Pensé que eran las 7- explique

-No son las 10pm ya es tarde- dijo tranquilo

-Ah, ok- dije con decepción, me lo estaba pasando muy bien

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció, odio admitirlo, pero me gustó que se ofreciera a llevarme, lo sé soné bipolar.

-Está bien!- acepte su propuesta alegremente y creo que sonó unas octavas más altas de lo que me había esperado.

El carro estaba en silencio, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, posee mi mirada en su rostro, y me di cuenta que cada 3 minutos fruncía el ceño, se le veía pensativo, me pregunto… que estará pensando?

-Edward…- no pude continuar la pregunta

-Dime

-Que estabas pensando?- solté todo de una, sonrojándome.

-Eh… este…

-Si no quieres, no me respondas- dije apuradamente

-No, está bien, estaba pensando que en menos de 3 semanas va a ser una fecha muy especial para mí… y para mi compañera eterna- eterna? Que tal juego de palabras.

-Oh bueno espero que lo pasen bien- comenté con sinceridad, Edward me estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Claro que la pasaremos "muy" bien- dijo remarcando el "muy" y con completa convicción en su tono de voz.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos, antes de entrar le di mi número y él me dio el suyo, es buena compañía, creo…

Terminando el intercambio de números, le di un simple "gracias" y entre corriendo a casa. Con todo el cuerpo pesado, fui a tomar una larga ducha caliente, destendí mi cama ya con la pijama puesta y me acosté pensando en cómo me fue el día a su lado.

Chicas como las extrañe! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es uno de los más largos que he escrito… besos!

PD: Plis dejen Reviews


End file.
